My Friend My Foe
by Ldrmas
Summary: Axel has lived to kill but now he is only loyal to Xemnas. A new member joins and befriends the stuck up redhead but how will the so called friend react when he tells Axel how his parents died and it was because all becaue of a redhead who got away?
1. Chapter I The Assignment

This made my day go faster. I'm actually really proud of it and I hope you enjoy. And if I owned Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII, things would be have been **real **different. But since I don't there the way things are.

* * *

Chapter I

The Assignment

I kill. I kill all the time. Ever since I was born, I was raised to kill. I have known only one, yet met many. Met them and killed them. I never known a thing you know as parents. I never had any. I've only had one, served one, lived for one. My master.

I never knew his name other than Master. He taught me much. He taught me how to strangle, butcher, slice, cut, choke, remove, he taught me in the ways to kill. That was my only talent, my only skill. To kill.

At the age of five I killed my first rat while sitting on my bed, and my master watched. Watched me end that disgusting excuse for a life. He smiled and immediately began my training. Since then I have seen nothing but death, that and my master's smile. I must also tell you, I'm not innocent.

I pleased my master greatly on the setting of my 7th birthday. This is my life, solely to live to please Master. My master is all. All I have, all I need, all I live for.

I sighed as I sat at my desk and scribbled across the page. Master had taught me to read and write, yet I could only read mission assignments and maps, nothing more.

"Axel." I quickly set down the pen and hurried to the dinning hall, to answer Master's call. As soon as I entered the room, after closing the door, I fell to my knees and crouched as close to the grimy floor as I could get. A position I was taught and quickly learned at the age of three.

"Ah, Axel, you came faster than I expected. Well done." I only stayed against the floor, my breath calm. My whole body calm. I could practically feel his smirk burn my skin as he sat across the room from me at the dinner table, sipping deep red wine.

"Please, come here so I might tell you your new assignment." I stayed where I was. He smirked happily and took another sip. I must tell you, I was not disobeying him. You'll see.

"Forgive me, Axel. You may rise and come here." I slowly rose to my feet and came to his side. If I would have rose with ought his permission, he would have beat me, put me through hours of training without breaks, and most likely had sex with me long into the night.

I then bowed again before looking into his coal eyes. He stood and pulled a chair out for me, the chair to his left. I didn't move, maybe you see now. I don't move unless Master commands. His smirked widened.

"Please Axel, you may sit." I nodded slowly and sat down keeping my eyes locked on him. He sat down again and picked up his glass before taking a sip. He then slid a small photograph closer to me with a smile.

"These are your new assignment." He nodded, giving me permission, so I picked up the picture showing a couple. It was a man and woman, the man with blonde hair while the woman had black. I sighed and nodded, accepting the mission.

It was easy enough, go, kill, and come home to a meal and rock hard bed. I looked over at him and he smirked wider, the look in my blaze green eyes told him all he needed to know.

* * *

I like you to know that Axel is only ten years right now. And I really hope you will enjoy this story. It will be a while before Roxas comes into the picture but I'm sure you can already figure out the plot. Master is just a guy, I don't really see him as Ansem or Ansem the Wise. I think of him more as a more proffessional version of Kyo's Master from Fruits Basket. Something like that.

Well anyway I'll have the next chapter up in a sec. Hope you all like.


	2. Chapter II The Kill and Find

You see. I told you the next chapter would come soon.

* * *

Chapter II

The Kill and Find

"You may go."

I jumped from my chair and ran for the roof, picture in hand. The adrenalin was already pumping through me, like a bad drug to an addict. It felt perfect. It made me feel alive, soon I would fulfill my purpose. I would please Master.

The night had long took over when I landed upon the roof of the house. I smirked, it's now my time. I eased myself through a window which I had unlocked. The clouds covered the moon, giving me complete darkness as my ally.

_Go. _

The moon had shrunk in the sky some when I was done. I stood in the kitchen, drinking from the carton of milk, it had been a pleasurable mission. Both the women and man put up a fight, my favorite kind of people. I had burned their bodies, making sure no skin held my finger prints. I finished off the milk and burned that too.

I closed the front door pulling my leather glove more onto my hand. I then ran off down the alley way and climbed up to the roof, making my way home. It was past dawn when I reentered the house. I headed toward the living room and again as soon as the door was closed, I was on my knees.

Master was on the other side of the room standing in front of the tv. I held back a shiver, I could feel it. He was angry. He turned up the tv and growled. I should have ignored it but I listened.

"Today we are sorry to report the death of the Solider Captain Cloud and his wife Tifa Makel. They were found appeared to be slaughtered and burned to death at eight am eastern standard time by their six year old son, …."

As soon as the reporter said 'son' Master muted the tv and I paled.

"Axel, rise and come here. Now." I was shaking as I rose to my feet, he wasn't angry. He was mad. I came right to him, his eyes narrow and full of the one thing I have ever feared. His rage.

"On your knees." I held back my fear as I got on my knees and let my head hang. I quickly bit my lip as his cupped massive hand soar across my face, leaving a red mark from one cheek all the way to the other.

"You Idiot!" He slapped me again, no, this time it was a punch.

"How could you be so dense? So Stupid!?" He punched me again, this time in the chest, sending me onto my back. He slammed his boot onto my chest before pressing it to my neck.

"How could you leave the son alive? You are to kill all. You're to leave no trace of yourself."

"I-I'm s-sorry. He wasn't t-there." I choked out as I latched my hands to his ankle and try to ease the pressure. It didn't help.

"It doesn't matter if the child was there or not. You should have waited for him and ended him."

"Y-You didn't tell m-me…"

"I shouldn't have to tell you! It doesn't matter now. You will pay for your mistake." He removed his boot and growled as he grabbed my red locks. He pulled me up from the floor and started to drag me to one room. I cried out and grabbed his hands. NO.

"Master! Master, please! Please! NO!" I struggled and began to cry.

"Quite! I will make you useful one last time before I dispose of you." He threw me into his room and closed the door. Wait? Dispose of me?

"Master, what…." He silenced me as he pushed me onto the bed and had already removed his shirt. He pinned me to the covers and I cried as he grabbed me, stroking mercilessly. I didn't feel anything except the pain. That's all I felt with him. He finished with me quickly and got off of me, like nothing happened.

He smirked as he quickly dressed and threw nothing but rages upon me. He then picked me up in his arms and carried me out into the world. He brought me to the car before tossing my body into the trunk, oh god. I was dead. I didn't know what was going on until I felt hard ground. I rolled somewhat before coming to a stop near piles of glass and trash. My body was bruised and bleeding.

"It was nice while it lasted, Axel, do me a favor and end what's left of you." Master said harshly as he threw a knife at me and then left. I laid out in the alley way he had tossed me in. The rain doing little to heal my broken body. I glanced over at the knife again, maybe I should.

Maybe I should just end my life. Do the thing I was meant to do on last time. I know how to kill without pain, I could end me easily. I laid there for a few more moments, deciding to do so or not. Yet the rain.

The rain felt soo good, washing the worthlessness from me. I sighed as I finally came to a decision. I will let the rain take my life. I will freeze to death. That was a good way to go.

"-keep up wit me! I don't want to lose you out here."

I picked up the knife, not hearing the voices on the street. I looked at it for a moment and sighed as the water rolled down my face.

"Did you hear about the death of Mr. Makel?"

"Yes Superior, I was with you when we watched the report." A lower voice replied. Two voices, yet I didn't bother to listen to either, even though they were nearing.

"Of course, of course. Well I'm really glad he is gone. I owe a lot to the one who killed him, it saved me the trouble of doing it myself." The older voice seemed to chuckle.

I only glanced at the knife again and sighed once more. I then threw the knife away from me and laid my head back against the ground, I was ready to die.

"Superior, what's…."

"Where did this come from?" Superior asked as he stopped near the entrance to the alley. He picked up the silver knife and examined it. I then did the most stupidest thing I have ever done in my life, I sneezed. Loudly.

The two figures turned to the alley. The older one raised his eyebrow and began to enter the way.

"Superior!" The other one said loudly and somewhat pleadingly. I only laid there, not taking notice of them and my body naturally started to shiver since the rain had not let up. I laid, waiting to die, yet suddenly the rain stopped blanketing my body.

I figured my body had numbed and death would be there to take me in any second, so I remained. I then felt a hand run along my face and I shuddered, well there goes the first thought. Yet I couldn't move, I was too weak.

"Saix!" The other figure came to the older one's side and looked down.

"A boy? What's a…."

"Go on ahead and tell Lexeaus to bring the car closer…."

"Superior?"

"Do NOT talk back to me, Saix. Go ahead and tell Lex to bring the car closer."

"Yes, Superior." The youngest one ran off.

"You will probably be useful to me, young one." I was gone to the world by then, nothing mattered. I had gone, forever.

* * *

To be Continued.

I hope you all enjoyed and I hope it makes a little more sense now. See ya later.


	3. Chapter III New leader and home

Like I said I don't anything in this story except the idea, and I would really like reviews and I'm so sorry about the previous chapter three, I didn't realize it was a repeat!

* * *

Chapter III

A New Master and Home

Beep Beep

_What?_

Beep Beep

_Why am I hearing something?_

Beep Beep

_What and where am I?_

_Beep Beep_

I slowly began to open my eyes, yet immediately closed them again when I did. Light. Bright light. Was this heaven? Was this the place that I was longing for? Was I saved?

"Finally, young one, you're awake." I snapped my eyes open and began to jump at the words, only to discovered that I had been bound to a bed, in better words, strapped.

"Easy now, you don't want to…"

"Who the FUCK are you? Let me go NOW!" I screamed as I struggled against my binds, growling like mad. This older man seemed to just blink at my response.

"Where is my Master? Where is Master? Let me go!" I screamed louder as I still struggled against my binds. I was thrashing about as best I could and growled at him. He blinked at me again before smirking.

"I know nothing of this master you are speaking of. And truthfully, I don't care. What I do care about is how you speak to me." He paused for a moment as he stepped closer to me and I froze, tensing.

"You should be more careful how you talk to the one who saved your life. I found you in alley way. You had been beaten and raped by someone, I could instantly tell." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped a bit.

Oh so it wasn't a dream. Master did dispose of me. Master…I was no longer with Master. Master didn't want me. Master?

"You belong here now…Young one?" Superior looked somewhat surprised as he looked over at me. I couldn't care less about him. I cried, heavily. Tears streamed from my eyes. I whimpered slightly and began to shake. What was I to do?

Superior sighed and pulled out a tissue from his trench coat. He eased closer to me and began to wipe away my tears. I jerked away and glared at him.

"Get Away from me." I snapped and tried to get away, yet all he did was smirk and shake his head.

"I told you not to talk to me that way. I own you now. You owe me your life. Besides once you enter the Organization XIII's headquarters, you don't leave." I glared at him again and tried to punch him, eve though that was dumb.

"I will never be yours. Let Me Go! I'm NOT Your's! Never!" I screamed as I went with trying to break my bonds again. I wanted out. I would go to Master and beg for forgiveness. I could do that. If I just got out.

"Young one, I warn yo-"

"ASSWHOLE! Are you DEAF!? I said let me GOOAHH…" I yelled and hissed as he stabbed a needle into my arm. My eyes closed and I hissed again as he then pushed a strange liquid into my system, which made me instantly drowsy.

"Maybe a nice nap will teach you some manners." I had fallen into a darkness I didn't want to see before I could hear all he had said but while I slept I dreamed. I dreamed of Master.

"Superior is the boy up?"

"He was, I allowed him to take a nap." The silver haired man smirked as he set the needle back against the table to be disposed of later.

"Should I remove the straps then?"

"No, Vexen, in fact tighten them. When he awakes examine him again and make sure is comfortable."

"Yes, Superior." Vexen replied with a small nod. Superior smirked lightly before leaving the room.

To Be continued……..


	4. Chapter IV Do Not Touch

Enjoy and I don't own, I want reviews, pleassssssseeeee!!!!

* * *

Chapter IV

Do Not Touch

I groaned loudly. I wanted to move my hand to my face to ease the throbbing pain but my wrist wouldn't budge. I snapped my eyes open and gasped. Why was I bound? Then it hit me and I groaned even louder. That Ass silver haired dude had brought me here. Where was-

"Young one, are you awake or are you not?" I quickly turned to my right and glared. There was this long blonde guy standing right next to the bed with his arms folded over his chest. He looked no older than 30. He sighed a little before turning to a table and picked up a small flashlight. He turned back to me and took my chin but I instantly jerked away making him glare.

"You touch me again and I'll fucking kill you!" I sneered as I did everything I could to get away from him. He chuckled.

"You? You kill me? That's funny. Now, let me tell you something, I don't want to examine you but it's Superior's orders. So I'm going to examine you, whether you're conscious or not." He stated it quite clearly as the then grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

He shined the flashlight in one eye before the other. I only glared and looked away as he then set the flashlight down. He rolled his eyes before he pulled down the covers that were over my body and I yelled.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" I screamed as I tried to turn from him, but with my straps it was impossible.

"I'm checking on the healing progress of the wounds, now calm down." He sneered as he moved his hands over the bandages covering my torso. I screamed. I couldn't help it. My body began to shake and quiver as I thrashed with all my might. Images flashed in my eyes and I shrieked.

"MASTER! Master HELP Me! Master!" I screamed so loudly that the blonde immediately backed away and glared.

"Calm dow-" He stopped as I only screamed and repeated Master. He only growled and stabbed another needle into me and didn't take it out until I was out and silenced.

"Geeze, what is with you?"

"Vexen? Vexen, I heard screaming. Is everything alright?" Superior asked as he came into the room and Vex removed the needle.

"Well it is now." The long blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened?"

"I was just examining his chest when he started screaming. He says nothing but Master, I don't understand it."

"This 'Master' must have been a big part of his life." The Superior sighed as he stepped to the other side of the bed, placing a hand upon the boys cheek. He was somewhat surprised as the small redhead actually leaned into his palm.

"Mmmm…Master."

"Did he still have an attitude?"

"Oh yes!" Vexen quickly responded, his hatred for the kid coming back immediately.

"Well then, I guess we will have to break that. I am rather curious what is up this boys sleeve. When he wakes bring him to training room five. We'll have Xaldin see if he can teach him some lessons." Superior smirked as he then removed his hand and left, after getting an acceptance from Vexen.

To Be Continued……….


	5. Chapter V Weapons of Soul

I don't own anything, blah blah blah.... Can I get some reviews please? T.T And if you don't like cursive language then press the backspace button now!

* * *

Chapter 5

Weapons of Soul

I woke up and groaned. My dreams were a much better place. I rolled over and cuddled more into the sheets, maybe I could see Master one more time. Wait! Roll over?

I shot my eyes open and jumped from the bed. Yes! I was right. No more binds! I smiled and was about to make a run for it but glared and got in one of my defense positions as the long blonde entered.

"Oh so I see you're up. Follow me." He turned on his heels and was about to leave but noticed that I was not. I glared at him and kept my hands up. He glared back at me before sighing.

"If you follow me, I'm sure you can put those hands to good use." I slightly raised my eyebrow at that and, I have no idea why, but followed him. Who knows, maybe it will lead to my way out. Well guess what, it didn't. I was lead to a large arena room lined with bleachers.

That long blonde guy came up behind me and pushed me into the arena before smirking and taking a seat on one of the bleachers. I looked around for a moment before noticing the silver haired guy was sitting in a box seat high above the bleachers.

Well maybe not that high, I'm only ten, everything is high to me. Even though, I am tall for my age.

"Xaldin are you ready?" The silver haired one asked a guy who I noticed was on the other side of the arena. The guy only nodded and smirked. He had long black hair and looked no more than nineteen.

"Yes, Superior." So that was the silver haired guy's name, Superior.

"Alright then. Young one, are you ready?" I raised an eyebrow but smirked. Oh so that's what was happening. I was to fight the dread lock nineteen year old.

Hmm…what would Master say? Should I fight or not?

_Kill all._

"Yes Master." I whispered but then nodded to the Superior.

"Very well, you may begin." I crouthched low to the ground and got in one of my attacking positions. This Xaldin guy raised an eyebrow at that and looked back at Superior, who merely shrugged.

He then shrugged himself and stepped forward. He smirked and did a mistake, he made the first move. He came straight at me throwing a punch and all but I ducked. I bet he blinked for the next second I was locked around his neck, choking him.

"What the…Get OFF!?" He yelled but I smirked as I stayed. My left arm wrapped around his neck as my right arm was wrapped my left arm, keeping it in place. My version of a choke hold. Xaldin screamed and latched his arms at mine trying to remove them but as if that was going to happen.

"LET GO!" He yelled as his face started to turn colors. I smirked wider. 'Just a few more seconds.' I tightened my hold.

"SUPERIOR!?"

"You may, Xaldin." Superior replied calmly with a small smile. I gasped as a lancer came into his hand before I was stabbed in the shoulder by said weapon. I let go and fell backwards onto the ground, clutching at my wound. A lancer, huh? Interesting.

Xaldin fell to his knees and clutched at his neck, coughing insanely.

"You Motherfucker! I'LL KILL YOU!?" I only laid there, waiting. I had an idea already formed. Yeah I'm that good. He came closer to me and lowered the weapon to my throat.

"You'll pay! Dearly!?" He brought back the lancer and this was my time. In milliseconds I jumped up, grabbed the side of the weapon and swung myself forward. This Xaldin didn't even get a chance to blink as my foot said a rough hello to his face.

He went flying while I stabbed the lancer to the ground and landed perfectly on my feet, smirk on lips. As soon as he was on his feet I jumped to where he was and then onto his back and began to choke him again, now with his own weapon.

He screamed again and even with my injury I held my hold.

"Superior, Help ME!" He cried out as his face turned blue. I tightened my grip, digging my heals into his back.

"HELP!?" I smirked a little longer but then my fun was ruined. A gun was pointed at my head. A really strange purple one.

"Let him go." A kid about the age of sixteen with an eye patch, weird, let out a low growl and dug what I assumed the barrel of the gun more into my skull. I glared at him some more and tightened my hold. I was about to say a cocky come back but someone grabbed my wrists.

I looked over my shoulder and my first thought was 'Whoa.'

"I believe Xigbar said to let him go." This massive guy behind me narrowed his eyes. I screamed as he twist my wrist, everyone able to hear the cracking of bones, and threw me to the ground. My face was squished against the ground as Mr. Tall and Massive smashed his foot into my spine and forced my arms behind my back, holding them there with one hand.

Geeze, what was this? Macho man or something? That Xaldin kid had fallen completely to the ground, looking as pale as a ghost, maybe worst.

"Xal-"

"Xigbar, bring Xaldin to the medical facility. Lexaeus, bring the young one to my office." I was lifted to my feet and growled as Macho, yes that is what I'm calling him, pushed me in a direction. I looked back and was able to see the guy that had the gun help Xaldin to his feet, I sulked.

I had failed again.

I was lead into a medium size office and forced into a chair. My wrists throbbed, they were definitely broken. I could tell for sure. Macho had let go so I placed them in my lap deciding to take care of them as soon as I was alone.

It didn't matter where they put me, I would be able to find something to help. When I was with Master he taught me all the medical knowledge I would ever need. Ha, I could have a PHD in medicine with ease at the age of ten, ironic.

I tensed slightly as s door opened behind us before closing slowly.

"Lexaeus, you may leave." The chilling voice said slowly and Macho nodded before following the orders. As soon as I heard the click of the lock I sighed and leaned against the leather fabric. Superior walked in front of me before sitting down in his won chair, bottle of wine set down against his desk shortly after.

As if you couldn't already tell, it was really quiet between us. He leaned down opening a drawer and pulled out two fine crystal glasses, ones that twinkled even in the lowest light. Nice, Master had a small set of those that I only got to touch once, I had gotten a really bed beating for doing so.

Superior set them on the desk and filled them with the deep red wine the bottle had been holding, he grinned.

"You really are a wondrous one, young one." He finally said slowly as he placed the bottle back down.

"Axel." The silver haired man blinked for a moment before leaning back in his chair, a wide smirk forming on his thin lips.

"So you can talk other than with your massive range of cursing vocabulary." I stayed silent. It was already bad enough that he now knew my name but I just couldn't stand being called kid or young one. I stared down at my lap, I could feel him.

Feel him staring me down. I then out of the corner of my eye I saw him raise the glass to his lips, taking a small drink.

"So now you've become a mute?" I heard his cold sinister chuckle to his own question and it seemed he shook his head.

"Alright, Axel, since you will not speak, you should listen. I'm telling you that you no longer belong to your Master fellow. You belong to me, only me. The life you lived is no longer in existence, this is your life now."

I sat in the chair shaking. Trembling as he said those ugly hideous words. I was to live my normal life never again. I was to forget about Master. But Master…he was truly my everything…He-He was the one I feared, worshiped…loved. Maybe that as it, I loved Master. He was the one who I would always belong to.

"You will only talk about a master if you are referring to me. I will teach you…"

"Shut up…" I muttered out, not caring that he was interrupted.

"I beg your pardon."

"Just shut up…I will never…I will never belong to you! I will never obey you! You can take your TEACHINGS AND SHOVE IT ALL THE WAY UP YOUR ASS!?" I screamed as I let the tears escape my eyes. I gripped onto the chair and I flinched.

His toothy grin shone all his pearly whites and I moved back more, he was coming closer.

"S-Stay away…"

"You really are an interesting one." He hissed as he leaned in closer.

"No!" I reached out and slapped him, I had to do something to keep him back. I was shaking. He was acting like he wanted to…

His sinister chuckle turned into a laugh and it clouded my ears but everything then was white and silent. The heat against my neck, it didn't touch the skin, but what was he holding?

A long slender glowing light stick was coming from the Superior's hand, ran past my neck and was destroying the back of my chair.

What the hell?

"This is my weapon. My saber. As you saw, Xaldin can summon a weapon to him. His weapon of soul. These are mine." I think just to prove his point a second saber came into his other hand, out of his PALM!?

"I could tell you were rapped when I saw you. Was this Master the one who did you? Why are you loyal to someone like that? I offer you a better place and I can see a great power within you. Did you truly think I only brought you here because you were broken and damaged? Please. I brought you here because you are one of us. You are the same as everyone here." I whimpered, had he brought the thing closer to my skin, would he kill me?

"I'm willing to teach you, give you the chance to see a power you never knew you possessed. And all you got to do in return is obey." With that single word his saber had disappeared and I slumped against the charred chair.

I brought a my arms around my knees and buried my head. Had I been scared? Had I been frightened?

To Be Continued..................

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Love ya'll if you review!!! XD


	6. Chapter VI I Am Here if needed

Hope you all enjoy!

And I'm so sorry it took so long!

* * *

My Friend My Foe

Chapter VI

I am Here...if needed...

"Well have you become a mute again? Maybe I should throw you back in the arena until you wish to answer me?"

"Alright." I didn't know where that had come from but I had said it. I eased out of the chair and crawled up to Superior. I bowed at his feet.

"Alright, I'll-I'll obey." Superior's eyebrow slowly raised as I cried at his feet. I had no idea what I was doing. I guess somewhere deep within me, in a place I never even knew existed, I was screaming, screaming to be freed. Freed from Master holds and given a new life. Screaming and begging for a new chance to live. I wanted to be freed.

I wanted a new life.

Superior smiled and chuckled smally. He then bent down, running a hand through my hair as my body shook with sobs.

"Rise Axel. You need not to bow before me." He removed his hand and I looked up into his orange eyes. I held back a sob as I nodded and slowly rose to my trembling knees. He took my chin as my eyes then locked with his. He seemed to dive into my soul searching for any remorse, regret, fear.

He smiled tenderly before straightening.

"Come with me. We'll go to the medical facility and get your hands mended to." I slowly went to my feet and followed him like I was a lost puppy. As soon as I sat down with my new casts, Superior nodded and smiled.

"Come, we have one more place to visit before I take you to your room." I nodded but stilled followed. We came into a room that had a bed in the middle of it and some weird machine.

"Lay down."

Superior pointed to the bed and I only nodded before sitting down. He helped me lay with my back to the ceiling, but for some reason Macho came in. He sat down next to the machine and pulled out a thing I never wanted to see again, a needle.

I jumped up and tried to get away but Superior pushed me right back down against the bed holding my upper arms in a way I couldn't get up. No. Macho covered the tip of the needle in black ink and leaned over my right shoulder.

I screamed, loudly.

He wrote something across my back, it hurt. It hurt a lot. I screamed again as tears welled from my eyes. It hurt so much. As Macho finished, Superior let go and ran a hand through his hair.

"Welcome to our organization, Number VIII." He had said slowly and with a smile curled on his lips. I could hear him but didn't want to. I only clutched a the bed, my face tear stricken, whimpers coming from my mouth like a bad record.

"Come, Axel, your room is waiting for you." I didn't follow, just cried louder and hid my face from the world. Superior sighed before turning to Lex, who was working on cleaning the needles.

"Carry him to his room, I'll show you the way."

"Yes, Superior." The Macho guy then slowly picked me up, I guess being careful of my tattoo. I still cried, even after he set me in a comfy bed and only pulled the covers so high on my back.

"Thank you Lexeaus." Macho nodded then excused himself. Superior sat beside me, slowly stroking my hair. I whimpered loudly and pulled away.

"Axel?" He was curious. Of course he was, anyone would be. I whimpered again, closing my eyes tightly.

"M-My tattoos….on face…"

"The long upside diamonds under each of your eyes, yes?" He seemed to want me to continue.

"7th y-year birthday present…strapped me to a c-chair…didn't t-tell me u-until….needles….He-He said they meant I was to kill. I was to always kill…then he gave me my second present…." I shuddered and let lose another loud sob.

"Second present?" Superior questioned as he gazed at me.

"….I-in-innocence ….taken…." I cried louder as I buried my face against the sheets. The silver haired leader seemed to pause with the motion of his hand before continuing.

"I see." Was all he said after a while. He then sighed and slowly patted my head.

"Get some rest. I'll come wake you if I need you." The weight sifted as he rose to his feet.

"And, Axel, my office is right down the hall if you need me." He closed my door and I shuddered once more before relaxed. I let my head lean fully into the mattress and closed my eyes, not long after that, I was useless to the world.

To Be Continued..............

* * *

Please Review, so you can tell me what I'm doing wrong. .....In a nice way please. ;D


	7. Chapter VII Hot as EVER!

Hey Everyone!!

Well now we're getting somewhere with the story! Thank GAWD! Enjoy!!

* * *

I groaned as my alarm went off. I slowly moved my hand over to the annoying device before shutting it off. Ugh, I would never get used to waking up to that thing. I seriously need to get a better thing to wake up to.

And why did I have a dream bout I first came to the organization and my past life? Maybe it's just cause we're getting a new member tomorrow or maybe I need to stop having too much honey before bed. Yeah I'll go with suggestion two.

I rose from my bed and got a good look in the mirror. Man, it's amazing what 11 years can do to a person.

I had defiantly changed, that was for sure. When I first came to the organization I was around four foot something but now I stand proudly at six foot two, the third tallest member in the organization, Lex does NOT count cause I swear the guy is on steriods, and that's not with my spikes.

My hair, speaking of which, had grown to a darker red. A blood deep red wine red. Plus had become long slender spikes that no matter what defied gravity by all means. I also had Lexeaus redo my tattoos on my face, actually re-ink them is a better word, so now they stuck out on my pale skin.

I smirked at my reflection, somewhat chuckling.

_I was as hot as ever._

Superior had put me through hell of training so my body was nothing but muscles, not those kind that are ugly, but you know the ones I'm talking about. The ones that scream you can fight it all you want but you want this body and you want it now, yeah those kinds of muscles.

The thing that was weird though was that no matter how much I ate, I was skinny. Like I looked like those people who didn't eat a bite, but Vexen assured Superior that I was completely healthy.

Ahh Superior. I think I had became his favorite, if he had one. I was loyal, but not annoyingly loyal like Saix. I had the most killing knowledge and could kill anyone and everyone. Nothing was a challenge for me. Oh, that reminds me. I had killed Master, that had been a wondrous day, but that's a story for another time.

I turned around and there it was. My mark. A Roman numeral eight on my right shoulder blade. Yep, still there, meaning I was still only obedient to one person, Superior.

I dressed for the day and left my room, locking it before I pulled out my lighter. For some reason I always liked having something to do with fire, I just picked up the habit. I walked down the hall passing many rooms of the housing building.

The organization had also grown over the years. Now we had different buildings for things, like our rooms, training areas, such and such. It was cool that they had underground connecting them. Anyway I continued to walk down the hall, Superior wanted me to see him in his office which is on the second floor. I smirked as I took notice of Saix coming my way.

"Axel." He snorted and I chuckled.

"Good morning to you too, Sailor Moon." Oh did I mention the cocky attitude as I grew. I might have been the best killer but I was also most annoying-cocky-son-of-bitch member or that's what the others had tended to call me.

The blunette turned on his heels to me and glared darkly. I just smirked. 'Hm, it's not even lunch time and I'm already getting under Sailor Moon's skin. Fascinating!'

"You bastard." He snarled but I slowly shook my head.

"Pussy." His eyes glowed and his fangs showed. He then let out a loud roar before jumping at me. In a flash of light I moved my forearm up soon something metal pressing against it. My smirk quickly replaced itself upon my thin lips. I raised my free hand up, a single finger pointing to the ceiling, waving it from side to side.

"Naughty, naughty Saix. You know that you're not suppose to pull out your weapon of soul within the walls of Organization's headquarters…" The smirk grew slightly. " Without Superior's permission, of course."

Saix growled loudly pressing the metal harder against my arm. Ah poor little Saix, still hasn't grasped the fact that he can't win against me.

"I'll gladly break any rules, if it meant that you're life has ended." I didn't to 'fake' gasps at that. Saix was like, the only, one that obeyed the rules and here he was, saying that he would break any and all the rules of and only if in the end I was dead. He must hate me just that much.

_Excellent._

I then gave him a big toothy grin and my fiery green emeralds sparkled.

"Well, you know me Saix, love to chit chat and all, but I'm kinda on a tight schedule. But I do hope you have a nice trip."

"Wha-" Before he could even finish that single word, I had pushed his claymore away, crotched down then swept his legs from under him with my small foot. He fell flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling but only for a moment before I leaned over him.

"I'll see ya next fall, Saix. Chao." I gave a swift wave then continued on my way to Superior's office. Yeah, maybe that joke had been used one too many times but I think I just gave it some new flare.

To Be Continued……..

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone!!

I hope you liked it and please review cause then you don't get put on my flame list! XD


	8. Chapter VIII My Partner for sure!

Hello Peoples!!

I'm very sorry for the long update. You know school and stuff! But I hope to more up soon! I hope you enjoy all of you!

* * *

My Friend My Foe

Chapter VIII - My partner, for sure!

I slowly entered Superior's office, I got on one knee and bowed my head before rising and sitting in a chair before him. This had become a little routine I had gotten into, he was my Superior after all.

"You know, Axel, you really don't have to do that." Xem smirked lightly as he leaned back in his leather rotating chair. I merely shook my head.

"Yes I do, Superior. You are my leader, my master. I must show the proper respect to you." There it went, once I entered the room it was gone. All my cockiness, sarcasm, attitude. All of it out the door, waiting for me to return. I never show any of that in front of Superior, never. He was the only one I truly respected.

He nodded slowly before leaning closer and opening a file that had been sitting on his desk.

"Well, as you know, we're occupying a new member tomorrow."

"Yes, Superior."

"I wish for you to be in charge of him. Just give him a few training secessions. Help him stand on his own two feet then you can go back to being by yourself." I nodded to the instructions and let a small smirk slid onto my lips.

_Wonderful._

A new member that basically belongs to me. A new member, new blood to suck, a new soul to torture. I then tore my smirk from my face as Superior looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have any objections?"

"Of course not, Superior." He smiled before chuckling.

"Excellent. I'll give him a few preparations before he has to deal with the wrath of you." His smile melted into a smirk and I only smiled back, but I thought of something and looked up again.

"I might wonder if I could be the one to give him his mark, Superior?" He seemed somewhat surprised at that but then smiled again. He knew my deal with that, ever since I was old enough I have always wanted to be the one to give the new members their marks.

I guess it was sick minded, cause I only wanted to give them the mark so that I might hear them scream beneath me. I wanted to hear them scream, cry, whimper, I bet whoever it was it would be music to my ears. Sadly Superior had not trusted it with me yet, but I think I'm in luck for Superior is still smiling.

"I suppose it would be alright, Lexeaus will be away during that time anyway. Yes, Axel, you may give him his tattoo." I nodded in agreement and couldn't help but smirk slightly. Victory had been won. Superior noticed me though and sighed.

"He is a new member, remember that, be gentle with him."

"Yes Superior." I replied with the smirk now gone, on the outside anyway.

"Good, come here at 11 o clock tomorrow morning to retrieve him. You are dismissed for the day." He said slowly as he lowered his chin so that he was looking back down at the file upon his desk.

"Thank you Superior." I said just as slowly before rising and bowing again then headed to the door.

"Oh, and Axel…" I turned back to my silver haired leader and he had a wicked smirk upon his lips.

"Tell Saix to see me, I need to talk to him about using his weapon within these walls." His orange eyes locked with mine and I instantly saw his…I don't even want to know what was in his eyes but I smirked at it for whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"With pleasure, Superior." I smirked before closing the door. SWEETNESS!! This is a great day. I don't have to do anything plus I get tell Sailor Moon to go see Superior and get his ass chewed out. I walked down the hall as I thought about this til I was suddenly sent up backwards, my back collaiding against the wall, as another figure was sent sprawling out on the floor. Well, there goes a good day.

"Watch were yo-" I paused. Well, what do you know? If it isn't the organizations little toy, Dem-Dem. Okay, so maybe the day wasn't ruined completely. The blonde kid rose to his feet immediately and quickly began to pat me down, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

"I'm so sorry, Number VIII. Please forgive me! It was totally my fault. I-I wasn't watching were I was going… P-Please…d-don't…" By this time I was smiling and reaching a hand out to him. He whimpered again but I just chuckled as I ruffled his mullet/mohawk.

"Chill kid, it's all good, you got it memorized?" I want to make a note that I'm ONLY like this around Demyx. I guess I kind of found him interesting or something cause I was kind to him. He was alright for a kid.

Said kid then looked up at me and smiled, it's really contagious for I was smiling too. 'Damn, kid.'

"Really? Thanks, Axel, I'm sorry. I've just been worrying all morning so I haven't been paying attention to much." I raised an eyebrow at that. Him? Nervous?

"And what prey tell has gotten, water boy, so nervous?" Yeah, Dem said he came from a place called Atlantica or something like that. He said it was an island paradise surrounded by water, so ta-da instant nickname.

"It's the new member. H-He's my cousin." This was interesting to say the least. Maybe I'll get some useful information that I could use to my advantage.

"Oh really?" I replied with a small smirk, better not tell him that his cousin was going to be my partner for a while.

"Y-Yeah. I've been arguing with him all week about it. I don't want him to join but he just says that he has every right to and then slams the door in my face." I chuckled a little, so this kid is going to have an attitude.

_Perfect._

"But IX, you're in the organization, why can't he be?" I ignored his flinch at being called his rank. I knew the whole thing about him and ranks, it was basically an insult to him for being called a number.

"I-I'm older than him and he's already been through enough in life, he doesn't need this to make it worst." I growled at that but then again I really hated it when someone said something bad about the organization.

But I guess not everyone is as grateful as me that this place saved our lives, my life especially. I was about to ask what he meant but someone called for him. I looked down the hall and Zexion was standing there, as usual a book in hand.

Demyx said goodbye to me before waving and then running off to see the blunette. There goes my source of info. Oh well, I'm sure I'll get plenty of info tomorrow when I meet the kid. Later that night, I had already talked to Saix rest assured, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a quick snack before heading off to bed.

I laid against the mattress and smirked.

_'Tomorrow is defiantly going to be worth my wild.'_

-

I woke up, showered, and made myself look beautiful, even though that two minutes in itself. Seriously, there is nothing I can do to either my face or hair that would make me look hotter than I already was. I nodded as I then slid on the uniform and gave one last look in the mirror before smirking and heading out the door.

I arrived at Superior's office early and did my routine before sitting in the chair provided for me. Superior was smirking as he eyed me from behind his desk.

"Anxious are we?"

"Very, Superior."

Only two minutes passed before the door opened again so I turned towards it.

'Oh…My…'

I swear a sex hottie god is walking in the this very office. HE'S SO CUTE!??!

I bloody swear this kid was no older than 15 and no taller that 5ft and probably 1 inch. He was so small. His hair was spiked up to the left but I can tell even from here that there's no gel. It's naturally like that. Just like me!!

His eyes were most-perfect-absolute-drop-dead-by-heart-attack-from-how-beautiful-one-can-be. Those were instantly my favorite. His body, second favorite. He had a small frame and all but it was a perfect hour-glass shape.

_Oh, I got to have him. I call him, right now, he's mine._

As he sat down in the chair next to me, I turned back to the Superior with my arms crossed over my chest, full smirk etched on my lips.

"He's my partner."

To Be continued...

* * *

As said Hello and I hoped you all enjoyed, please review! It would be most greatly appriecitated. And this is actually two chapters on DA but I just thought it would be better as one on here.  
~Bye and thank you XD


	9. Chapter IX Partners who can't get along

Sorry for the incrediably long wait on the update! I'm very very sorr, school what ya going do?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Square enix, nor anyother thing in here but I do own the plot so please don't steal! :D

* * *

My Friend My Foe

Chapter IX - Partners, who can't get along?

The Superior and the kid snapped their heads toward me. The kid confused while Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Axel, you haven't even trained him yet and you want him as your official partner?"

"Absolutely, Superior!"

"This is unlike you. What if he is out of your league?" I chuckled at that. There was no way in oblivion that this kid was out of my league. I might be the most loyal assassin known in the organization but I was still a cocky son of a bitch, who had wants and needs.

And I wanted him, all the way.

"I understand that he many need some training, Superior, but I want him as my official partner all the same." Xemnas was about to say something but Mr. Short and Mine decided to speak.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck are you two talking about?" I just smirked, this little brat was like me, smart mouth type. I love this kid!

"Ah, Roxas, forgive us. We were just talking about your future here. It seems this will be your partner Ax-"

"I don't need a goddamn partner!" He stated quite clearly as he glared at Superior then at me, then back to Superior.

"I joined the Organization for one purpose only, I don't need some pussy stuck up redhead in my way. I'll do the training sessions, obey you, but other than that I'll only be focusing on my goal. So show me what the fuck I need to do to become a full member then take me to my room!"

As the blonde finished, I couldn't decide if I either wanted to clap or run for the hills. This is just Great! The moment I get a partner, he ruins it by getting killed for his big mouth.

Superior finally looked over at me and gave a genuine smile.

"Well you heard him, Axel. Show him what he must do and then to his room." I chuckled as Superior had that, oh yes, that look in his eyes. I love that look. I did my bow before snatching at the kids wrist, pulling him from the chair.

He glared at me and tried to pull away, like anyone normally would, but as if I was going to let go.

'Not a chance, cutie.'

"And Axel, make sure it's enjoyable." I laughed once more, giving Superior a small nod. I then shoved Roxas out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I grabbed his arm this time before I started to pull him down the hall.

"Let go! You're hurting me." He tried to squirm outta of my grip and I rolled my eyes, stupid kid. I then made it to the room and shoved him into the room, the one with the weird machine. As I locked the door he spun on me and growled loudly.

He ran straight for me throwing a punch right at my face. I grabbed his hand just in time, though, then twisted it behind him. He hollered out in pain but I smirked as my hand went for his shirt.

Ripping it off, he screamed but I had him up against the wall, he wasn't going anywhere. I then pulled him away and slammed him against the bed, sitting on his back. He started to cry. Oh poor thing, thinking that I was going to…well you know.

Believe me I really really really really wanted to do that but now is not the time. He struggled like mad and tried to push me off but I got a hold of his other hand pinning it. I restrained them with thick leather straps only shaking my head as he screamed some more.

He whimpered as his tears soaked the sheets, I let go as the binds were secure and he slowly looked over his shoulder, right at me.

"P-Please…don't…." His eyes. His sad filled eyes. Man, I wanted to beat myself up because of those eyes. I sighed then slowly smiled. I reached out my hand and he whimpered as I placed it upon his reddish cheek.

"I'll be gentle…"

I couldn't help but internally laugh as his eyes grew to saucers and he instantly paled. I reached over and inked the needle, but I slipped off him so I could look for some nullifying wipes. I didn't have to look at him as I could tell he had confusion written of his face.

I finally found some wipes and I set down the needle before running the cold cloth over his shoulder. I then turned to the machine and turned it on, the needle now giving a low hum and vibrating slightly.

"Wha…a…"

"Your mark." I replied as I leaned over his shoulder and began. He screamed and cursed out at first but just before I was done he just resorted to hissing loudly. I finished, putting the needle down and started to undo his binds.

But paused.

I small smirked as I then crawled back on him, straddling his hips.

"Ge-Get off of me…" He whimpered yet I just chuckled.

"Why should I? Your body is numb from the pain and shock, I think I can play a little." The smirk grew as I heard him let out a shaky breath and a gasps. I ran my hands along his back, it was so smooth, like it was carved by angles. I was making sure to avoid his tattooed shoulder so I just leaned to his left one.

He whimpered as I let my lips brush against the skin. This was ten times better than killing. I pressed the low of my waist onto his and smirked a little wider.

"NO….stop…."

"Why? Nobody is going to need this room for a couple of months. I can treat you nice." I whispered into his ear and he tried to move away as I licked along it's shell.

"I'm not gay."

"And? Your point?" I began to slowly slid my hand down his waist. He let out a choked sob and shook his head frantically.

"It's something that can easily be changed." He then screamed as my hand went too low and he began to thrash about.

"GET OFF!" He must have moved his knee, or leg a little to fast cause I was thrown from his back and he ripped his hands from the straps.

'How did he…' I didn't have time to think about that as he leapt from the bed and straight at me, blue fire in his pools of color.

Oh, so this was the attitude Dem was talking about.

He threw his body against mine sending me backwards and he pinned me to the floor, I just chuckled.

"Oh so you wanna top?" He roared then removing his hand from mine to try and punch me. I grabbed his wrist and changed our angels.

"Or I can top, whatever's good with you?" I gave him a big toothy grin but he kneed me where knees aren't suppose to go. I hollered out, falling onto my side and curling into a ball. The little brat then had the nerve to rise to his feet and kicked me right in the stomach.

He tried to do it again but I grabbed his ankle and twisted it. He screamed yet I swept my foot out, sending him onto the ground. I, still holding his swollen ankle, rose to my feet and held my boot against his chest. Not roughly but just to make sure he didn't get up.

"Let go!" He yelled as he tried to remove my foot. I think I kinda froze then. He just reminded me so much of myself. I shuddered at the thought of those times. I had grown so much from them and didn't want to look back.

So I then rose my foot and moved away.

"Get up." He jumped up the best he could and growled before attempting a spin kicked, aimed for my face. I grabbed the foot, twisted it, before kicking him back to the ground.

"I said get up. Not kick me, got it memorized?" I winked to him with a smirk with my arms laid against my chest. He growled and glared at me.

"Your cute when you're angry, kid." I chuckled yet of course he just growled again.

"I'm NOT a kid! I'm eighteen, you son of a bitch." He spat with a sneer mixed in it.

OHMYFINGGWAD YES! He's eighteen! Now I'm not doing anything illegal, yet I was going to love him whether he was legal or not. I would gladly get in trouble with the authorities if I could get a little closer to small, blond and cute.

I then smirked, all big and toothy.

"Oh? Well I'm twenty one, now that that's out of the way, how about a proper greeting. My names Axel, got it memorized?" He stared at me as I offered my hand out to him. He got to his feet on his own and glared.

He then staggered over to the door and walked out but not without muttering a single word. "Roxas."

Weeks had passed but Rox hadn't spoken one word to me and that is if I ever saw him. Which was rare in itself. He like disappear and no matter where I look I can't find him. What the hell? Is he ignoring me?

What'd I do?

Once again I was looking for him, just randomly in the halls cause I thought he might be wandering around. I sighed as I only saw Zexion. Man, I had to find him.

"Oh…Axel?" I then turned, Zex was looking right at me.

"Huh?"

"If you're looking for Number Thirteen, he's in the library."

"Awesome! Thanks!" I immediately turned and ran for the said room. I didn't care that Zexion read my mind, he just gave me an answer that's all that matters. I groaned slightly as I finally made it to the library, I could see him and all, but he was all the way in the case and mission section.

Which is all the way in the back, what the hell is he doing there? Okay Axel, just calm down, you gotta make it up to the kid. Get a good clean start. Take him out to dinner and make him your by midnight. Perfect.

I walked into the section but my eyes went fully wide.

"What the fuck happened here?" I said out loud as I got a look around. Seriously did a tornado come through here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I looked up and there he was, Mr. Sexy and Uber Cute. He was standing somewhat away from me, near a bookshelf just bringing a rather thick book to his chest. I smiled before leaning against the bookshelf, gazing at him.

"I was looking for my cutiepie. I've been oh so worried about you." I inched a little closer to him as my voice slipped through my lips, my eyes never leaving his until

**WHAM!!!!**

That was all I heard along with the cracking of a jaw and a surge of agony, oh so it was my jaw. I held onto my chin and looked at him before busting.

"What THE FUCK was that for!?"

"You! Back up and stay the hell out of my ten feet personal space bubble!" He stated as he held the book tightly, ready to hit again. I, already healed from the first hit, skipped forward, wrapping my arms around him with a big old smile and held him to make sure he couldn't hit.

"Wha-Let go!"

"No. Why are you so mean to me? I'm trying to treat you nice and right but all you do is push me away." I pouted as I looked down into his eyes. He at least dropped the book, thank gawd. He growled, though.

I yelped out as his foot basically smashed mine, he then pushed me back and picked up the book again.

"I have no desire of being treated nice especially by a whore like you. Now get the hell out and leave me alone. I got a bastard to find." He pushed past me, sending me into the bookshelf, and sat down. I growled a little.

'Damn, I really got to stop letting my guard down around this kid, I should have blocked both of those.' I then limped over to his chair, placing my arms on his shoulders.

"You really don't know how to ta- " He paused and tensed as I placed a small kiss upon his cheek. I smiled as I pulled away and lightly did small circles on his shoulders.

"Why don't you give me a chance? Here why don't you take a break and I'll show you around the town?" I let a small smirk form over my smile.

'Come on, work with Axey.'

"N-No. I don't want to have anything to do with you or that town outside. I hate it. Just let me be and leave me alone." He sneered before shooting up from the chair. I thought I was going to get hit again so I readied myself but he just stormed out.

'Damn it, I swore I had him.' I looked down at the mess and sighed. I'm not cleaning that up. Something did catch my eye though and it was the book, the one he was reading. It was a record book of the past cases and stuff. The page it was on was about the Markel case.

I had given Superior a full out report, when I turned eleven, about that case. I still remembered everything about it. I closed the book and sighed. But why was Roxas looking at that?

That is it. I gotta get some info on this kid. If I don't I'm going to go crazy on trying to figure him out. I need info, NOW! I made my way to the place I had in mind and my fist slammed against the door.

Dem slowly opened the door and I barged my way in. He looked at me as if he was going to die as he closed the door.

"Number VIII…"

"What the hell is up with your cousin?" I spat out and glared at him. I was not happy now and no longer in the mood. He whimpered and looked away.

"I-I do-don't kno-know…AHH!" He yelped as I took his shirt collar and ramped him up against the wall.

"Do NOT play with me right now XI! What is the deal with Roxas?" I yelled as I glared darkly into his innocent eyes. He whimpered again, somewhat crying.

"S-Stop! I can't tell you, okay? I can't!" I growled and tightened my grip. Then a knock sounded at the door and I was about to say something until….

"D-Dem, can I come in?" Someone is being really nice to me today. I looked over at the door and couldn't believe it. What luck! I then glared back at Dem and pulled him closer.

"You say one word that even hints off that I'm here and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I'll make sure of it." I whispered then ran to the other end of the room and hid under the bed. Dem sighed, slightly whimpering, as he looked at the bed for a while.

"Dem, you in there?" The Nocturn quickly opened the door and put on a friendly smile.

"Rox? Hey, come on in." The smaller blonde entered slowly before plopping down on the bed.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I-I just need to get away from out there." Rox replied as he laid out fully on the bed, hiding his face in the pillows. Dem sat down in his computer chair, looking concerned.

"Why? Isn't everyone being nice?"

"Yeah, one's being too nice in my opinion and won't leave me the f--- alone. I just wished he would back off. He'd never understand me." Rox sighed yet I smally smirked.

'Well now I get to.'

"Well why don't you give him a chance? He might be able to help you."

"Yeah right. That cocky bastard would never care about anything other than sex. All he wants is to get in my pants. He doesn't care about my past or who I am. He's only a whore that cares about how much gel needs to go in his hair." Demyx was the one to now smirk. He wasn't feeling a bit sorry for Axel having to hear all this.

It served him right. His fault for hiding under the bed.

"Well I guess I can agree with you on that, but I'm sure didn't come here to complain about Axel."

"Don't say that name!….I-I just gotta find him, Dem. I have to find that Bastard!" Rox's voice seemed to be either filled with sadness or anger, I couldn't tell. What was he talking about?

"I-I gotta find that guy. He deserves to die for what he did to us…"

"Rox! You need to stop. There was no trace of the guy. You won't find him."

"OH, I'll find him alright. I'll find him and I'll kill. I'll kill him the exact way he killed M-"

"ROX! WAIT!" Dem screamed and slowly looked away.

"What's with-"

"Axel's under the bed." I growled loudly but as I turned to get out I was met with blue tear filled eyes. Oh gawd.

Roxas then ran out of the room and I slowly crawled out only glaring at Dem.

"Don't look at me like that! He needs to tell you on his own. He needs to trust you and he never will if you pull stunts like that" Demyx defended himself as he glared back at me. I then just headed out of the room and walked to Rox's room.

He had to be there.

Stupid stupid Nocturn for being right. Making me feel guilty. I hated it when Dem was right. It was like the side of the apocalypses for me.

I walked up to the door and of course heard the small sobs of Rox. Man, this damn kid making me soft. Why do I care so much about him? Maybe I should just take him and then leave him alone. As I thought doing just that though only one question fell into my head.

Will that truly make you happy Axel?

"…No." I let out as I ran my hands through my hair before gripping my red locks, cursing. Damn kid! Damn stupid little brat! Damn beautiful kid! Why does he make me like this? Why does he make me feel like this?

I mean I don't know myself anymore. I don't know what the f is happening to me! These weeks when I was looking for him, it was driving me crazy because I couldn't find him. I just wanted to see him. I wanted him by me.

'You're starting to fall for him.'

I let go of my hair and sighed. I guess that's it. I'm falling in love with someone I don't know a damn thing about.

"Great…." I think it was just then that I realized I was still standing in front of his door. I looked at it for the moment then reached out and knocked.

"Roxas….Roxas, come on, let me in." What I got as an response, I defiantly didn't expect. In four seconds flat Roxas had opened the door, slapped me, then slammed it shut in my face, not to mention gave me the finger in the process.

Wow, I couldn't even do that in that amount of time. I sighed as I didn't even bother to hold my aching cheek, I just knocked again.

"Okay, I deserved that, can I come in now?" I asked before knocking one more time. He then opened the door and was about to repeat what he did before but this time I caught his hand. I held it tightly as I gazed at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to pull that stunt….Okay I did but I had a good reason. You wouldn't give me a chance. You wouldn't talk to me. So when you came to Dem's room, I had a chance and took it. You can't blame me for trying since it was because of you that I did it." I said my peace slowly and calmly as I let go of his hand and looked down at the ground.

I waited for him to hit me again. I saw his hand rise and waited. Yet I just felt fingers light tap my cheek. I looked up at him, surprise clearly written across my face.

"Y-You deserve to be hit, but not hard. Not with that speech." I smiled. Well that was better than nothing. I then lolled my head into his hand, slightly purring. He glared before pulling away. Oh darn, that had felt soo good. I gazed at him with the smiling widening.

"Come on, I got somewhere I wanted to take you before sunset, it's my favorite place." I turned and gestured for him to follow, which he did, slowly but surly.

To be continued...

* * *

Again I am absoultely sorry for the late update. But I do hope you all enjoyed! Please review and tell me what ya all think! ;D It will mean a lot!  
~Bye for now! XD


	10. Chapter X Unexpected Lessons

Chapter 10

~Unexpected Lessons~

"Nah, that's for after sunset, got it memorized?" I replied with a chuckle then winked at him, but he backed up from me. I took him outside and led him down town. I got up on the clock tower after he did and smiled as I sat beside him.

I then pulled out the treat I had bought. Ice cream! I passed it to him and he raised an eyebrow. I began to eat mine and smiled wider.

"What is this?"

"You're telling me your parents never got you ice cream?" I asked with a smirk but he seemed to flinch.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-Na-Nah, it's fine. Thanks by the way." He smiled over at me before biting into the blue bar. I chuckled as his eyes went wide and he then took several more bites.

"I'm guessing you like it." I laughed but he then nodded happily before going right back to eating.

"Whoa there, slow down! You'll get brain freeze that way." He brought the almost gone treat from his lips and smiled.

"I couldn't help it. I've never tasted anything like this. It's just so good." He looked out into the light and I smiled. He never looked so beautiful.

"We can come back and have some more then, partner." I smiled as I too looked over at the town.

"Yeah I'd like that." I turned to him and he just had a smile on his face. It looks like I got a partner. We wanted to stay a little longer but Superior and his curfew, you know how it is.

Roxas walked right beside me still smiling and was acting really carefree, I would have been happy about this but I. I was on full alert. This side of town was not safe, really not safe and the time was scaring me.

There was a clatter in the alleyway before us and I froze, stopping Rox as well.

"Axe-"

"Don't move." I ordered harshly as my eyes stayed on the alleyway. I then heard it. Footsteps. From behind.

"Roxas hold onto my side."

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" I glared at him and he flinched back before wrapping his arms around my waist, he gazed at me, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Come out! Show yourselves!" I yelled over to the alleyway as I moved to the side so I could see both the alley and the sidewalk behind us.

"Axel, Axel, Axel, what is an Org. Member such as yourself doing on this side of town." A cold laugh broke through the air as a lone figure emerged from the alley and smirked at us. I growled loudly and Roxas squeezed himself closer to me.

"Especially when it's so close to the night." Another figure added as they came from the left of us on the sidewalk, just like I had figured.

"It's not night yet. We are just passing through. This is not your area in the light, the two of you know that just as much as I, Riku Sora." I said slowly, I could tell, no I knew there were more. These two never traveled alone. I was never that lucky.

Riku was the first one to move closer, showing himself completely from the darkness of the hidden way.

"You speak the truth, yes, but…"

"It's truly to close to the dark for us to just ignore your presence." See what did I tell ya. Sephiroth smiled as he jumped down from the fire escape over head, landing right next to Riku.

Shit! This is not good. I could take them, that's not the problem, what is the problem is Roxas. I guess this is the downside of an untrained partner. I would to defend not only myself but Rox as well, but also make sure he stayed away so he wouldn't get in my way. Then again I couldn't have him to out of the way cause he could be grabbed and used against me.

I can't run for it, too many paths blocked. I could, possibly, dive into the alleyway, get on the roof, and set off a flare. Then I run the risk of someone being up there waiting for me.

Well….I'll just have to take that risk.

I summoned one of my chakrams and looked around me as the others brought out their weapons as well, the weapons of heart. I placed my hand upon Rox's head and smiled as he looked up at me. I had to make sure that he stayed sane and not go crazy on me.

"Get on my back." He at first hesitated but nodded before climbing on and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Are we going to die?" He small weak voice stuttered into my ear and I chuckled as I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Not a chance."

Summoning my second weapon, I slowly turned toward the alley, smirking darkly. I took in a deep breath then lunged. This surprised them, yet Seph quickly regained and lunged toward me. I dodged, blocking his long sword by catching it in a loop of my chakram.

Roxas yelped and clutched tighter. I only growled as Riku's bat winged blade came to my head, me thankfully blocking it at the last second. Sora, though, Sora's coming. Roxas screamed as he took notice of what I was thinking.

I pushed back the silverettes and dove into the alley, jumping onto the nearest ladder. I climbed all the wasy to the top, then pulling out the flare. I set it off, the red light blaring across the sky.

"Pray."

"Axel!" I spun around and jumped back just as a huge blade sliced at the place I had been only seconds before. I snarled as I looked up at the new enemy.

"Shut up." Zack hissed back as he held up his sword again. I crouched low and then jumped off to the side as a longer sword tried to go straight through me.

"Accept your fate." Sephiroth said calmly as he moved his sword back towards his body. Damn this was troublesome! It was bad enough with the famous Sephiroth but now Zack.

Man, today is just not my day.

Roxas buried his face within my shoulder as he began to cry. His body was shaking and small whimpers escaped his throat. Well, this would be the show/training session of his life. I clutched my chakrams tighter and sighed as Sora and Riku were just getting on the roof.

"Rox, get down." He let out a sob before letting go, sitting on the graveled roof. I ruffled his hair with a smile then turned my back on him. I got into position, then again, lunged.

It went on, for a long time it felt. Guarding, blocking, missing, hitting, scoring, screaming, panting. I was thrown back in front of Rox and coughed. I was bruised, scared, and cut but well enough alive. I had done a good amount of damage on them too, yet it wasn't enough.

I fell to one knee and dropped a chakram before clutching at my chest. I couldn't do this much longer, my body screamed for my heart. As the seconds passed I was slowly fading. I coughed once more, crimson covering the ground below me.

Zack just laughed and came closer to me.

"Die already." He brought back his sword aiming it right for me. There was nothing I could do. He brought it down but a flash of light shined in my eyes.

I shook my head and looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"R-Roxas…" He was standing in front of me, between me and Zack. In his hands was a strange sword that was wrapped in bandages, yet it did look like a keyblade, like Sora used.

Zack was glaring at Rox since he had stopped him from getting to me. Now the next thing that happened after that blew my mind into complete confusion. Sephiroth stepped closer, placing his hand upon Zack's shoulder. The black haired Solider glared but was surprised as well as the rest of us, that Seph was just staring at Rox.

"Roxas? Your name is Roxas?" Seph asked slowly and Zack snapped his head back to Rox, dropping his sword.

"Ugh…Yeah…" My blonde replied slowly as he kept his sword up but with confusion written in his eyes. Zack took a step closer, his breath caught in his throat slightly as he stuttered out

"R-Roxas? As in Roxas Ma-" Everything went into mass confusion, though, as a smoke bomb blew up right between Zack and Rox. Seph grabbed Zack and pulled him back as Sora screamed.

Bullets flew over our heads but I couldn't see them, I could barely see anything. My vision went hazy, the smoke was clouding my senses.

"Rox-Rox…" I tried to say yet it only barely came out as a forced cough. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, clutching my still held weapon.

"Axel! Chill, it's me." Thank god, our prayer was answered.

"X-Xal-Xaldin…get-get Roxas…" I fell against him as I was losing my senses to stay with everything.

"Xigbar, Roxas!"

"I got him." I smiled smally as I heard that, but sadly that was the last thing I heard.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think! ;D


	11. Chapter XI Surviving is the greatest

Chapter 11

~Surviving is the greatest~

Beep

_What?_

Beep

_Oh thank gawd._

Beep

_We survived!_

Beep

_Ro-Roxas..._

Beep

I loudly groaned as my eye lid fought with my mind to stay close. Once it obeyed, it immediately shut for the blaring lights above me. I groaned once more, bringing a arm over my eyes.

"-el…Axel, are you awake?" I slowly removed my arm and sighed before looking up at Vexen.

"Ye-Yeah, I-I'm up…" Gawd, my voice. It was so dry. Vexen read my mind, thankfully, for me as he moved me up slightly and placed a rim to my lips.

"Drink, slowly." I did just that but when the cold liquid was taken in, I did feel better, much **much**better. I slowly tried to rise off the bed, but that didn't work. At all.

"Easy, your body is extremely weak. You have been out for a couple of hours now and you had your weapon out way too long." He explained slowly but I only nodded, falling back agianst the bed with a low grunt.

"What about my heart?"

"Well, you'll have to take medication for about two months and you'll need a week of recovery, but after that you'll be good as new." I only let out a sigh of relief at hearing that and couldn't help but let a small smile form. I didn't like the medicine part but I could live, or would live.

Well at least I had survived but what about…

"Rox! What about Roxas?" Vexen turned back to me, surprised for a moment before letting a smile curve at the corners of his lips.

"He's fine. He woke up a couple of hours before you. His body was in some shock from bringing out his weapon of soul for the first time, but other than that he's completely healthy."

"Can I see him?" I was glad to hear that and all, but truly I wanted to see for myself. Vexen just nodded and opened the door before a little blonde literally fell in the room.

I think I smiled wider as this exact thought hit me: He had been waiting all this time for me to wake up. Oh gawd, that was soo cute! Once Rox regained himself he came right to the side of my bed with tears in his eyes.

**CUTE RADOR JUST EXPLODED!**

No, scratch that, it exploded when he grabbed my hand, yes MY HAND, and gave it a squeeze! Was Vexen sure that I wasn't dead, cause this was heaven.

"…Ax-Axe…"

"Hey." '_Idiot! You idiot! After all you just went through all you can say is hey to him. And don't sit there chuckling.'_But that was all I could do. I chuckled as I gazed back at him. And I also couldn't help but think 'poor guy'. He looked like he hadn't slept in hours.

I smiled but he just stood there crying big old crocodile tears.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? It's going to take more than a couple of stuck up dudes to keep me down." I chuckled again but he just stared down at the ground, whimpering slightly.

"Th-This is my fault…If-If I had be-been able to…"

"Roxas, hey…hey, it's okay…shh" I leaned closer to him and, even though my IV was pulling me, cupped his chin.

"This is not your fault….none of it is." I said slowly as I wiped away his tears with my thumbs.

"But… I should of…I shouldn't have let them…"

"Rox, seriously. What could you have done? You've had no training and had no idea how to use your weapon of soul. Speaking of which, how did if feel to wield it?" I asked as I remember it and totally wanted to change the subject. It was like a keyblade but I've never seen one like it before.

"Oh, umm….well, I don't know really…it, it felt like a really big weight was lifted off my chest and I-I was like, free or something… it's hard to explain." I laughed lightly at his attempt and smiled.

"Yep, it usually is. Do you want me to tell you happened?" He seemed to hesitate for a moment but then nodded all the same and I smiled as I had him sit on the edge of the bed so that neither one of them could be uncomfortable.

"Well, your weapon of soul is actually your heart…"

"Huh…"

"Just let me explain. You see we are unique because our WOS's is actually our hearts in the form of a weapon. For as you said, when you had your weapon out it felt like a weight was lifted off your chest, correct?"

"Um….yeah…" Roxas nodded slowly but I only smiled, quickly getting his attention once more.

"Well that is cause your heart left your body and became the weapon you wielded. It's kinda like this; When you wanted something to help you in the situation you were in, your heart left your body and became something you could use to protect yourself or others."

I could see the confusion in Rox's eyes but I could also tell that he was desperately trying to either believe me or just figure out the incredibility of it all.

"So…your saying when I have my weapon out, I'm actually holding my heart in my hand and my heart is no longer in my body."

"That's correct. You got it!" I smiled happily and proudly. Usually it takes people weeks to figure it out. My Roxy is a smart little cookie, isn't he?

"But shouldn't we die then!"

"Well, like I said, that's what makes us special. Our hearts can leave our bodies, for a limited time of course." He then just looked down at the sheets, somewhat nodding his head, wither it was in acceptance or something else, I couldn't tell.

"So what about you?" I could only say that his question startled me and I gazed at him in said startle.

"What do you mean?"

He slid a little closer to me and looked down at the bed before looking back up at me and I swear I saw pink on his cheeks.

"I mean…you-you had your weapons out for so long, are you gonna-going to be alright?" I can tell you right now that my face brightened up, brighter than any sun out there in the universe.

OHMYGAWD! He cares! He cares about me!

"Yeah. I'm going to be alright, I mean, I'm going to live that's the main thing. I'm going to have to take yucky medicine for about two months but other than that everything is fine and dandy."

He smiled at hearing that and chuckled. Actually chuckled, half laughed. Oh gawd that sounded so beautiful, I wish he did it again. If anyone took the moment to notice they would have seen my heart monitor go up.

"Well that's good. You saved my life and all. I have to repay you…um…somehow."

**LIGHTBULB! BIGFINGLIGHTBULB!**

I coughed quietly but smiled as he looked over at me.

"I…I, ugh, I have something in mind that you can do…um…here, lean over here and I'll tell you…." I said slowly as I took his hand and slowly began to pull him closer, and I was surprised that he wasn't pulling away and actually leaning closer too.

Once I got him to where our noses were just past each other, I quickly whipped my head closer to him and captured his lips.

Oh…his so soft, tender, luscious lips.

"MMMFFFMMM…" He seemed to shout into my mouth before pulling away and staring at me. I couldn't help but simply let a smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

"Did I happen to mention I might be in love with you?"

TBC...

* * *

A little smootch and I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks, love y'all! 3


	12. Chapter XI Talks and what not

Chapter 13

~Talks and what not~

It only took me a few days to get out of the infirmary but I still haven't seen Rox since that day. You see after I said that whole confession thing he up and ran out of the room. With his face redder than my hair I might add.

I chuckled lightly as I thought about that and walked down the hall. Man, it was so bloody lonely. I didn't mean to scare Rox or anything like that, I was just saying what I felt. I thought he wanted us to be truthful with each other because we were partners. As I turned the corner I smiled though for there he was in front of my door crouched upon the floor with his head hidden within his knees. I stepped up to him, since I was quite as an ant I was able to slide to the ground beside him. I looked down on him for just a moment or two before figuring he should know I was there, so I tapped him on shoulder.

"AHH!" He screamed and jumped out of his stance, his eyes meeting mine in an instant. He placed his hand over his heart and gave out a great sigh.

"Jeez, Axel, don't do that!" He growled before he went back to his little turtle position but this time leaned his chin upon the top of his knees.

"Sorry, didn't mean too, but hey I can't help it if I'm as quite as a ninja!" I chuckled and gave him a smile, which grew into a grin as the blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"You're in no way a ninja." Rox then muttered and I only laughed before shrugging.

"Alright, now wha'cha doing in front of my door?" I raised an eyebrow as Rox seemed to tense. Was there something wrong?

"I…I was going to talk to you, since I-I heard you got out today, but I did-didn't know what to say after that-that…"

"The kiss?" I asked after leaning right next to his ear and grinning. It was so interesting to see his face go from pale to beat red in a matter of milliseconds. He hid his face within his knees once more but still nodded as to give an acknowledgement. I scooted a little closer to him and could only smile once more.

"Usually I'm told I'm a pretty good kisser, so was it bad or something?" I asked, just as a joke to try and lighten the mood, which seemed to work for he looked up and glared at me.

"That is not it! I just don't know what to say to it. You told me you love me? What am I suppose to say to that, I hardly know you, well I mean I know we're partners and stuff but still I don't know you! And you don't know me, so how can you possibly love me?"

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. I then ran my hand through my hair and sighed once more.

"I…I really wish I knew myself. I just know that I love you. When I didn't see you at all, I was angry and upset. I want to be with you. I want to have you by my side, to know you better. Maybe I am just being lustful after you but I think if it was I would have given up by now. I-I just want to be with you as much as I am allowed to…" Roxas just looked at me for a moment or two but I soon didn't know for I had closed my eyes, waiting for him to yell at me or something.

"I-I want to be with you too." He finally said and I think I let out a greater sigh than he did before. I then smiled down at him before leaning a little closer. He blushed but thankfully didn't pull away which I accepted as an okay. I leaned all the way and pecked him smally upon the lips, making his face bright red once more.

"So am I any good?" I whispered which made him finally chuckle.

"Yeah, you're alright." I laughed and kissed him again, which now made him grown.

"Will this become a regular thing?" He hid his face after asking. I laughed once more and wrapped my arm around him.

"If I say no, then do I get another?" I finally asked with my old 100 watt smile.

"No."

* * *

OOOHHHH getting a little more together, huh? hehe please review if you enjoy and tell me what you think! 3


	13. Chapter Preview for Future

~Preview of Future Chapters~

Roxas only looked at the door in front of him, not truly looking at it all. He was lost in his senses, in his own mind.

_"The one who killed your parents was the one you've been living with all this time…"  
"Axel!"_

Once the small blonde heard that he had been in a daze. He didn't know what was what, he didn't even have control over his own mind anymore. It was as if he was on Autopilot, just obeying what he was given.

After a few days in confinement to think over his thoughts Roxas had finally agreed to join them. He had become a full member of The holders of Weapon of Hearts. Zack and Sephiroth were so overjoyed that they immediately gave Roxas a better room to reside in and everyone started treating him as if he had been there from the beginning.

He had accepted that sure, but during his time living there Roxas had felt nothing but…empty. He seemed happy on the outside but inside he was confused and empty. He knew he needed to think things over. He desperately needed to.

So that same day he had gone outside and began to walk. He didn't know where to, he was just walking and walking. He had but his feet in charge of himself. As his feet took him to only they knew where, he began to think. Think of times of when he was with the said redhead that had killed his parents.

How… How can a person he had grown so attached to do something like...? How? Why?

Why had this happened?

Roxas only paused for a moment to realize that he had been crying. He reached up his hand slowly and wiped away the lone tear from his eye. He was about to continue but he took a moment realizing exactly where he was.

He sighed.

One look around instantly let him know where he was. He was in the circle. The middle of the town which was a circle that lead to every other place of the city. But as he feared, his feet had dragged him right to that place.

The clock tower.

Why? Why must have his feet brought him here? He didn't want to be here. In fact this is the absolute last place that he wished to be. He wanted to forget this place, but more importantly he wanted to forget the memories that went with it.

That being minded, he slowly turned on his heels and decided to head the way he had came but something invaded his senses. A gust of wind had carried the scent all the way to his nose and seemed happy that it got his attention for it then blew in a upward motion, and much to Rox's dismay he turned his head in the direction.

His eyes went wide.

His scenes had not lied to him even though he had prayed for them to. There sitting upon the clock tower. There was the redhead, his face lazily being supported by his white palm. His fire hair blowing with the wind as if dancing like a free fire.

He stood there for what seemed like hours that were probably only moments. Eyes locked on the redhead. He was there. He was right there. So close, so dearly close. The man that he feared, had loved, wanted, …hatred.

Roxas's eyes widened even more and he gazed down at his shaking hands. Was that what he felt for Axel now?

Hatred

Hatred

Hatred

Yes…hatred sounded just fine. That was it. Roxas hated Axel. He wanted that redhead ended. Why should he live after what he had done? Why? He didn't deserve it.

Roxas waited there for a few more moments before it seemed that Axel had caught sense of Roxas being there. The blonde noticed first as he could see that Axel had straightened in his sitting position and then began to look around crazily.

Then, just as he assumed, his ex-best friend's head snapped down to the ground below. Roxas and his eyes met, for a long time. Roxas's expression went blank as Axel just gazed at him as if he was the ghost he had feared to meet.

Roxas then only had time to blink slowly before looking straight into the dulled emeralds. Rox jumped back as Axel was standing right in front of him. It seemed he had forgotten how fast Axel could be. He tried to step back again but Axel had reached out and latched both of his hands upon the blonde's shoulders.

Roxas stood still as Axel began to cry and scream out questions, ones that never reached Rox's ears. He only stood there, thinking. Had Axel been this worried about him? Had the redhead been missing him this much.

No, no that didn't matter. If he had cared this much about Rox then he would have told the blonde the truth. He would have never lied to him. He wouldn't have let Roxas…

This is when Rox felt all that anger boil back up in his system. He could feel it push him to overdrive. He could feel it and he accepted it with open arms.

He then pushed Axel back with a sharp shove, making the redhead stopped his rambling and stare at him. And Roxas could tell it was filled with pure shock.

The small blonde smirked as he summoned his blade out to his left before slowly bringing it to his side. He could see Axel watching his every movement, making the small smirk upon his lips grow just a tiny bit more.

Then in a second he had stepped closer to Axel and slipped the tip of the blade under the redhead's chin and chuckled.

"Die, just like them."

Roxas sighed as he had remembered that day. He had said that sentence with so much hate, so much anger. Once he had said that, he attacked Axel without any mercy and nearly killed him, if Zack and Seph hadn't showed up.

Now Axel was behind this door. They had captured him and held him within this room. Roxas had asked Sephiroth why he wasn't going to be executed and Seph had said that Axel was a important hostage and was to valuable to be killed.

What was he doing there exactly? He promised himself after the fight in front of the clock tower that he would never see Axel again.

So why did he want to open this door so badly?

Axel gazed down at the floor, sighing quietly to himself. He was so cold. His hands ached from the clasps of the cuffs. He was used to his arms aching but that was only cause they had been forced high above his head.

He crouched in the middle of a cobbled stone chamber, a chain hanging from the ceiling that held his hands up and his knees rested firmly against the ground which he now sat upon. His shirt had been torn from him but thankfully they had left him his pants.

Or what was left of his pants. They hadn't given him a change of clothes since the fight with…. The chain clinked randomly and Axel sighed again. He was accepting of dying here. He would just waste here. He would, he would die within these four walls.

He would never be able see the sun again, nor would he be able to feel anything again, except pain. He would never be loved again.

Salty water ran down his cheeks as he realized that horrifying truth for the millionth time. It didn't matter how many times he had realized that truth, it hurt just as much as the first time.

He would never be held again, nor would he be able to hold him again. He would never be able to keep Roxas close to him. No he would rot in this room only to hope to die of old age instead of some disease to end his life.

He didn't even want to be rescued. Once Roxas had pushed him away, he knew Roxas had become one of them. He had become one of the Weapon of Heart holders. So, it didn't matter anymore. It just didn't. Even if he was rescued he would return to a life that was filled with nothing. Roxas wouldn't be in the organization. So what point did he have there?

None.

* * *

This is just a preview but now you maybe see where I'm going with the story, that is if I ever pick it back up. We'll see. Review and we'll see how it goes. Thanks all, love ya!


End file.
